Hard disk drive brackets come in many shapes and forms. Most of today's brackets are designed to accommodate standard 3.5″ drives. Examples of hard disk drives brackets abound. Some examples of the hard disk drive brackets utilized in past products developed by Sun Microsystems, Inc. are shown in FIGS. 1-3 and described below.
FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) show a 3.5″ Hard Disk Drive (HDD) 911 bracket referred to as “SPUD” in closed and open positions, respectively. In the “SPUD,” a spring 913 is utilized to bias the door 915 outward, and has a side actuated latch release 917.
FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b) show a 3.5″ HDD bracket 921 referred to as “SPUD 3” in closed and open positions, respectively. In the “SPUD 3,” a side-sliding latch release 927 and lever-arm spring 923 are included in order to swing the door 925 outward.
FIGS. 3(a) and 3(b) show a 3.5″ HDD bracket 931 used in, for example, a “Sun Fire V20z” server. In this bracket 931, the release latch 937 is still a side action, but has been integrated into the lever arm 935.